battle on two fronts
by xXNightflightVerselxX
Summary: afain its on vk and odloassniki and facerapbook and studthe batle in the sky and the bale in the forest wha do u think of it ?


the moonlight night: once thought to have been so innocent and free of harm, a spectacle if you will, that of wich to seek enjoyment from for as long as a being wanted. completely harmless and yet...not so much for those four legged mythological beings known by the human viking race as 'nert furt, devastators!' some of these creatures of the first to look up and become twisted of mind had been some of the most powerful, Abydos loaw persvek wer whedab, zelyos loaw fahdon, nightclaw Sovesir loaw mitne, loaw okar kahuakhaun...the list went on as kahuakhaun converted or killed more furies. and it was young night fury obuekhov wer evakyl arytiss (meaning lonely warrior) that had brought the best most evilest of them all to loaw okar, the god protectors self-proclaimed undisputed leader of 'the others;' nightflight loaw shar versel. from the very beginning, kahuakhaun, also formerly known before his transfiguration as silverwingthefury, had obsessed and schemed consistently about finding that night fury the color of the infinite light blue sky. it wasnt because she was pretty and beautiful and shapely in appearance, an excellent preener and good-looking night fury with hardly a scratch on her or ragged looking wings. she was a fighter, that nightflight was, a natural-born killer if she chose to be and an excelled one at that. it became loaw okars life obsession from the day he let her escape, according to him that 'he let her go because he could then sic one of his followers on her and kill her on a whim when she was far enough out', to find her and twist her body and mind again and again and again until it was starved and ravaged and her fluid, dodging weaving streamlined attacks belonged to him. of course he found out later that one other albino-coated night fury named Nona had also escaped the recruiting drive, but he was less concerned about capturing her than his prize which obuekhov conveniently delivered to him. from then on nightflight versel was compleatly his to control..mind...body...and heart...

* * *

as the ink black triple clawed paw descended toward the figure pinned to the forest floor came ever closer and still closer, one though permeated the screaming mind of the boy referred to as blueflame: he surely and utterly wasnt going to see anyone he ever held dear again. the boy remembered a time when death wasnt his choice to go by; after all he had _only_ wanted to get to the mighty beast he and his partner in crime Ixora Jackson had met the other day. after walking through the night attempting to reach her village in the south, they had been attacked by yet _another_ dragon the very next afternoon. blueflame had been dazzled by the appearance of a third 'nert furt' emerging from the trees; a huge looking tank of a creature with a stomach line of bluest sapphire matching its smoldering eyes in its black muzzle and gray bands along its frontal paws, eyes and back. for some reason, this one surely looked like it had seen a lot in its hundred years or so of its existence. "i wonder what these things think or even if they can think. well im sure these things can think or i wouldn't be trapped here with my life about to end" blueflame decided he must be going crazy. here he was, cracking up while his life was about to dissolve like snow at the claws of this mighty creature with the other blue-and-gray banded one looking on. "well you mise well finish me now. im waiting, dragon." then he heard a distant roar of some kind of animal, in the distance not too far away and rapidly going closer, his aggressor looked up in apparent surprise and then...the weight grinding his body into the dirt suddenly was gone. he cracked up as tears came to his eyes in the heat of the moment "heh, yep im crazy. im completely insane."

muddy brown in color and not very attractive to the eye, but determined to reach him before there was no human child left, proud night fury obuekhov gathered her speed and launched herself at skitiiva loaw ranak banarr, as she whirled to face obuekhov in utter shock, at roughly fifty-eight miles per hour. "agggg what-" gagged ranak branarr in utter surprise, this reaction in itself and obuekhovs impact of her body against hers, made her limbs lock up from instinctively ripping/tearing with her claws in a bloody spray (as one of the stronger traits of ranak branarr that impressed loaw okar kahuakhaun) and made it fairly easy for obuekhov to slam one of her own kind hard to the ground on her back with a sickening thud. "oohhh" grimaced silverwingthefury off to the side, who recovered with an experienced swiftness that suited him very well in combat with nightflight and several other difficult night furys, but upon recognizing the pelt pattern of obuekhov did nothing to intervene. his jaws quirked slightly into a thin cold smile as he watched her pin loaw ranak branarr with her back claws. "ah yes...young young obuekhov...its been awhile hasn't it? well done, well done. bravo. you've had your little moment of play-and-win...now finish her..." recovering finally as well, skitiiva whipped her pitted head to look at kahuakhaun. "w-what?! you can't be serious. finish me? heheehh! HAAHAHAAHA! i think you had converted one too many dragons as of late...mabye its time you took a break...we all have a breaking point, you know." even in her state of surprise at being tackled ranak branarr managed a crooked smile in hopes that at last she had scoured a barb on her leaders ego. he just snorted. "for a recent follower of the sky to have so obviously surprised a supposed _veteran fighter_ she seems to have been beaten by a child." loaw okar pivoted to gaze up into the other night fury and purred encouragingly "go on, young obuekhov...fufull your destiny...end her and you will have at last secured your rightful place in our movement. the weak do not belong alive! end it! end her and i promise you will no longer be treated like the outcast others often condemn you as behind your flank. branarr obviously wasnt ment to stick around much longer anyway." seeing the conflicted emotions flitting across obuekhovs face, kahuakhaun decided to do something he had learned from nightflight; touch on her inner feelings. "do it! end her and avenge your old rotting mothers death! yes i didn't tell you about my encounter with her much did i? she was a wailing protesting pitiful creature, refusing to look up at those dazzling stars...such a shame too...just before she died...by my claw." he finished with evil finality, grin growing broader to twist his muzzle most gruesomely because his teeth were not retracted.

"NOOOOOO! YOU LIE!" howled obuekhov in hatred. ranak branarr seized upon the moment to rake a heavy gash on her left exposed frontal paw up to her brown colored wing. least to say, it was very painful experience for obuekhov, roaring loudly in pain and limping off to the side...right into the alkaline fireball readily discharged by loaw branarr into her opponents face. forgotten in the conflict was blueflame (who realised that in fact he was still sane and not crazy after all, would you look at that) and was slowly rising to his armored boots. he took in everything at once and almost declared himself insane again: somehow the brown dragon had appeared out of absolutely nowhere to tackle the black one pinning him, roaring in its face while the blue-and-gray banding colored creature appeared to be standing aside watching the whole thing with an expression that looked vaguely like human amusement. the wierd thing was, the boy had noticed that while the other two were growling/barking/hissing at eatch other and at him more importantly with threatening gestures, this winged newcomer hadn't even uttered a sound at him let alone laid so much as a _claw_ on him. he jumped slightly as that night fury roared in what sounded of great pain as the black dragon that had been about to put him out of his misery bit its dagger of a claw into that brown creatures side savagely. blueflame felt a moments rush of great pity for the poor thing as he saw her take a fireball to the face. it was about that time that the boy realised something. "its...shes...shes...protecting me" he said in mounting awe. indeed obuekhov was trying her best to; and loaw ranak branarr had finally realised as well what kahuakhaun, still sitting there on his haunches smugly not doing a single thing to help her, had already figured out. "leaders always seem to know entirely everything," branarr spat out darkly under her breath at him hoping he wouldn't hear before ducking a clumsy swipe of obuekhov and jeering at her tauntingly. "youre _shielding_ that rather slim piece of meat arent you? heheheheheeee don't worry, once your dealt with i will make you hear the joyful sounds of his screams...dead its just silent meat." obuekhov set her jaws in a thin determined line against skitiivas taunts and kept fighting.

meanwhile the blue-and-gray banded baddie was still sitting off to the sidelines; looking like it rather enjoyed the whole scene playing out in front of his blue eyes. blueflame decided to change all that; arming himself with a tree branch he had juuuuuuuuust managed to snapp off a larger tree and approaching the sitting winged beast from its blind spot from behind where (hopefully) it couldn't see him, or if it did it wouldn't react in time. "so help me Woden and Thor and pretty much everybody" he groaned as he swung a roundhouse swish at the dragons backside where his spines jutted the length of the creatures unsuspecting body. BASH! coughing profusely on wood dust, the boy let go of the branch which had mostly 'liquified' into splinters of nothingness and waited to see what had happened. the muzzle of the dragon he had just hit tuned slowly in what looked disturbingly like amusement to look at him through the dispersing splinters. it wasnt even scratched by the assault. it opened its mouth and uttered "growlololollllllllllll! gmmmmmmmggrrrrrrrrrr? ggrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggrggowwwwllll? grwl growl? grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrowll grrr grr owlllllllll grr grgrrrrrrr grrrrrrr!" which ment "really that's the best you can do? i find your antics rather humerous. how easy it is to trick flesh and bloods; a simple trick, to face straight ahead and lure you in close like i hadn't seen that little worm sneaking up upon me, planing his treacherous motives. foolish foolish move. all done? then its **my** turn." tuning on practiced paws silerwingthefury, otherwise known as loaw okar kahuakhaun, leaped toward the humans throat for the death strike.

* * *

Nona was flying. she was flying and flying and flying toward her destination. she grimaced worse still this destination had a name too: "nightflight versel. im coming for you." back in the forest earlier the two of them had outlined a plan as bit by bit it took shape. they had heard shouting and screaming, obuekhov wer evakyl arytiss determining it was from a young male boy. she had offered to deal with whoever the sky and moons converted furies had been sent to surely silence that voice crying out for help while she insisted Nona go after the one she wanted to set her mission on. that dragon was beginning to question whether it had been a good idea to let obuekhov go off on her own into whatever danger awaited her. then reminded herself that it wasnt her choice whether to dictate anthers actions "i will end up just like kahuakhaun. or worse blind like nightflight is" she thought. the landscape gradually shifted from needle like tree spires back to the usual hard stone mountainous region that Nona suddenly remembered was the area in wich she had traced direction loaw okar kahuakhaun sent night furys to bring her back to him for assimilation by their god protector, of wich this was thier base of operations. the sky sure was becoming cloudy dark and difficult to navigate through, best she landed soon; a storm was coming. thankfully she spotted a shelf of rock ahead set under a shelter of mountain outcrop. it would do her well to get out of the rain that had suddenly started to fall thick and fast. then it happened.

there was an odd noise from the distance, closing fast in nonas ear receptor plates. an amethyst colored ball of alkaline flame flashed past nonas wings from the slate gray clouds above before slamming down to the mountainous earth below with a resounding boom. instantly on the defensive, she circled on albino toned wings looking for whoever had dared to test her abilities. several successive attacks followed the first, Nona catching the last fireball on the under-tummy, grunting more with pain at the onslaught and surprise than the blow itself. that section of her body was now blackened slightly and thought it would become white again as the old scales fell out over times she was now angry and when she was angry that didn't bode well for her airy opponent whoever it was. Nona caught the vague smoggy form of two angular wings stretched from a barell shaped body. "show yourself hiding coward. too afraid to fight me are you? then i will just come in and fight you myself!" Nona tried bravely. a bubbling mocking laugh, female in origin, was accompanied by a monstrous clap of thunder that resounded around her ominously. this time she was barely able to evade the claws that flashed frighteningly quick from behind her out of the fog that she saw were aimed at ripping one of her steering flaps off to make her flight uncontrolled and thus heightening the possibility Nona would crash. her target had yet to even utter a sound, strange for a night fury but then again, maybe it couldn't talk. humored at that thought, Nona rolled sideways to the telltale buildup of a fireball about to be launched, soaring neatly to her left. trying to get higher altitude she caught another glimpse of her attacker and smiled slightly as Nona finally realised it was indeed another of her own kind, almost certainly belonging to its leader kahuakhaun. she also could observe before it disappeared that it was the ebony pelt common of night furys, a massive brute of a body with muscled wings that were primed and angled clumsily. "this ones an amateur. this shouldnt take more than a few minutes at least."so fouced were her eyes on the spot where she last saw it and preparing an attack from somewhere below her that she never saw the claws flash again, scratch a glancing blow on nonas left-wing edge and disappear into the foggy sky. "how could it suddenly possibly fly from above and attack like that? what type of aerial move have these twisted demons learned from loaw okar?" she thought in worry. so it knew where she was; maybe it was time to deceive the deceiver.

Nona flapped her wings hard and attempted a move she had done so few times since finding out nightflight wanted to assimilate her to the skies will, it was incredibly risky and required procise timing to get t right, it theoretically _could_ work and fool her advicary if done correctly. "its up here! i smell her wing beats!" shouted the brute in the cloudy atmosphere to nonas below right, obviously having not learned the tactful trait of 'keeping quiet' yet. she got up to the desired hight Nona wished to be...and then suddenly snapped her wings closed and let her heavy bodyweight drop silently past where she thought the rather obnoxious gruttel voice had come from and hover at its level. meanwhile the big ebon fury flapped noisily to the spot where his quarry had last been flying around in, mighty head twisting thickly this way and that to catch sight of his prey no longer present. "she's not here!" he hollered again, practically _painting_ himself a _nice_ delicious target for Nona. she hardly could say no, lighting up his more vulnerable underside with plasmablasts. then she was upon him, ripping at his exposed wings, his neck, his back spines, before the brute recovered himself. he was a huge one after all, breaking many a rebelling dragons necks clear in half with his teeth purely for spite when they stubbornly refused to comply with the skys tempting lure of eternal freedom from whatever that creatures darkest fear or worry was. he recovered rather slowly though, showing inexperience in his combat skills that Nona could exploit, and thrust all four paws out to knock her off him. "pretty move, sweetheart; did mommy dragon teach you that?" he drawled in a gravel voice, voice reeking overconfidence in its abilities. that settled it for Nona; foolish, big, brash, a bully...all of these qualities made him despite all that the brute looked on the outside, a coward and furthermore not much of a threat for someone of nonas skills. "but wait," she thought as a particular thought wormed uncomfortably into her mind "i could have recalled the laugh i heard was not male?" an answering lightning flash brightened the very air white enough for Nona to startle, giving the brutish night fury time to fireball her full in the face. that hurt! this really a bad idea to be fighting one on one out here in the outright middle of a thunderstorm. one or ether of the combatants could be struck or go limp from shock at the sound; night furys were of course very sensitive to sound. "not so tough are you sweetheart?" called the brute annoyingly in front of her before flying back into the clouds to attack again.

she was becoming more and more confused with all the thunder and lightning. she needed to finish the fight quickly befre...and thats when the horrible thought struck her...right about the same instant she heard that other slight swishing noise, barely detectable, of the claws that suddenly lanced out of the slate gray murkiness to claw Nona deep in her right leg. "aaggggggggg" she roared in agony, blood dripping down to the ground far below. another fireball whizzed from below to lightly graze her muzzle, another off to the upper left followed shortly after to impact explosively on her back. yes Nona needed to end this and now the thought finally came full force into her mind with awful clarity: there were _two_ attackers out there, not one. their battle strategy was simple, actually, one would be the so-called battering ram and make their intended target so intently focused on that assailant that it would be vulnerable to whichever chose to sneak up from behind to deal extensive damage until their flying quarry was no longer alive. this brute, this ebon colored one was the distraction; what remained to be seen was if he was purposely not being agile to lure his foe in or was he always that big and stupid to begin with? if he was the distraction that who was the other attacker? judging from the attacks Nona further dodged to escape being burned or clawed at from both attackers, this other shadowy night fury with its silent darting lunges was much much more adept at masking its identity, wing beats, direction of fireballs and angle of attack. this other night fury was, mildly put, extremely dangerous and very deadly! Nona eventually managed to rip open a rather beautiful (or gruesome depending on how you viewed it) deep gash into the brutes side when he flew to intercept a blow from her paws feinted at his face. "lucky shot" he growled in pain. he backed off into the cloud cover for fear of nonas pursuit to finish him off. but she was no murderer like he no doubt was and dismissed him for the moment, instead straining for the sound of her other mysterious unidentified night fury. "come out where i can see you and fight with your sickly version of honor and dignification" she tried halfheartedly goading the other. the only reply she got was the stifling oppressive silence of the clouds scudding around her body and the slight patter of heavy raindrops that continued to pelt down on her. the words disturbing part about this was her attacker still hadn't said a word, not a growl to taunt, nothing. there had to be a way for the other to reveal itself...then, suddenly, it did. claws reaching out to rend nonas throat, a bright white flash revealing the terrible grin plastered to her face in delight of the expression of stifled shock mirrored on nonas face, was the night fury Nona had least expected to see again: "**nightflight?!" **"yesssssssssssss," hissed that silken all too familiar voice. "it isssssssss i."

...TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
